Turn Back The Hand
by DEACTIVEDUSER
Summary: -.That was Then,This is Now.-What if he didn't?Takes place after chapter 11 where Bryon finds out and calls the cops.Alternative ending.Outsiders the gang in as well.Chapter 4 up! R&R!-discontinued-
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I own nothing of SE Hinton's._

_A/N: This takes place after chapter 11 where Bryon finds out and calls the cops. I think I haven't done too shabby a job on this. R&R please! I've gotten most of the plot figured out and will write this up if you guys like it! :D _

**_Turn Back The Hand_**

* * *

_Bryon _

I paced around the room wildly. My steps didn't seem to make any sense(_left, right, left, right_) as I tried to figure out what to do. Calling the police...I stopped abruptly in the middle of the room. No. I couldn't, That would kill him...that would kill me. The awful thoughts kept on crossing my mind and I looked at the cylinder clutched tightly in my hand. I tightened my hand and a bit of the glass broke and pierced my skin, I didn't care though, the pain only made me think a little bit more clearly through this bloody fog. I sat down, feeling choked and like I couldn't breathe anymore. _I can't take this shit anymore. _My breathe came in heavy, rasping gasps and I wrapped my arms around me. Everything seemed to be going to hell.

The door swung open then and Mark appeared, standing in the space between. He looked like those guys in the movies then. All the back light peering out from behind him and his face, dark and unrecognizable. I nearly didn't recognize my brother, who had been with me for all of my life. Not his lean frame or strange eyes, his angular face showed no signs of feeling. Suddenly Mark rushed at me and I raised my arms half-heartedly, out of instinct. I thought he was going to punch me or something but I should have known better when he kneeled in front of me and pried my hands out of the way. He said something and I shook my head blindly, loosening my grip and the metal fell to the floor with a soft clang. I clinged on to the piece of glass, though, if only because it felt so much more familiar to me than Mark was.

"Oh. I guess you found it, huh?" he said, his voice sounded normal like this was just another everyday thing.

I kept quiet, locking my eyes with his. "Well, don't worry about me. I have good enough a time as I am." His voice was cool, daring me to challenge him.

I refused to take the bait. "M&M had a bad acid trip. He's in the hospital now." my voice sounded steady, sure. As unlike as I was now.

I felt sick and started shaking. My breathing became shallow again and I could feel myself getting hysterical. "Bryon." Mark held me by the shoulder. "Bryon! Stop it, man! Stop it!"

I didn't.

Then ,Mark slapped me across the face. Hard and stinging, I looked up at him. He was crying, the hand that had struck me wiping his tears off. "Fuck up, buddy. I'll quit selling. Just quit it." he said, sobbing.

I felt terrible. I had made him cry again. How many times would I make him? "Cathy." a niggling voice nudged me but I didn't get it. What did Cathy have to do with this? With anything? I felt empty and numb. I slumped sideways on the wall and moaned. This was all screwed. Screwed. "Are you going to be sick?" Mark asked me worriedly, feeling my forehead with the back of his hand.

"Mark, buddy. Promise me you'll quit." I whispered, my voice sounded flat.

"I promise. I said I would."

As I close my eyes and allowed myself to be taken in by sleep, I heard a rustle and I could feel my brother settling in beside my ,his head on my shoulder.

XXXX

When I opened my eyes, I felt as though I had gone another round with the Shepards and more. I was foolish enough to forget for a short while what had happened but when I remembered, it hit me like a brick. "Fuck." I swore. Now that I had gotten some sleep, it still didn't seem very clear on what I should do. Call? Not call? "This is what crack heads feel like," I though sarcastic as I groped blindly under Mark's mattress. If it wasn't there, maybe I could convince myself it was just one of those freaked out dreams. No luck.

I flinched when my fingers found the hard metal of the cylinder. I should have know. My hand had dried blood all over it anyway. With a sigh, I sat down on the mattress which deflated with a hiss. I wondered where Mark was now. Out dealing? He wouldn't. I had never known Mark to break a promise. A promise to me anyway. All others were as sincere as my confessions of love to my ex-girlfriends.

"Bryon." Mark came in, the door swung behind him and shut with a click. "Don't get spooked. Done my last." as usual he said exactly what was on my mind. He sat beside me and stared at me with this hard look in his eyes." What the fuck is wrong with you? You're my brother! And you were going to sell me out!?" he burst out. I looked away. I couldn't bear to think about what I was gong to do. Still do? To send him away. "I can't." my voice broke and I felt tears pricking my eyes again. " I couldn't , Mark. You're my brother and I would never do that."

"You were going to. "his voice was bitter. "Don't lie to me, Bryon. You knew what it was gonna do to me and you were going to."

I couldn't say anything because the lump in my throat had grown twice its size.

"You might be my brother and I might love you but I ain't ever forgetting, Bryon." he continued. " I ain't ever."

"Mark," I tried to begin but I found my voice weakening. "I ain't ever gonna." Mark was crying again. He looked weird. I didn't see much of him last night but I could see now that crying was not something that looked good on him. "This was the fifth time, I bet." I thought miserably. He was biting his lip furiously and the pained, angry look in his eye reminded me of a caged lion desperate to get out. Mark turned away but I put an arm across his shoulders and although he seemed like he didn't want to, he leaned on me. "I'm sorry, buddy. I'm sorry." I said before keeping silent. What more could I say? Everything was just screwed.

XXX

It'd been a few weeks since Mark had quit pushing and we were at the drive-in, watching the movies. Or rather, watching the people who were watching the movie. The girl on screen had bangs and was breathing heavily as the man whispered meaningless shit into her ear. "I love you," the girl panted and they began kissing passionately. Mark snorted derisively beside me and I turned. In terms of distance, we were now as far as you could possibly get. It felt like we were pulling a thin, fraying thread across that vast distance and slowly it was tearing away. I wondered if we would ever see eye to eye again. We got into all kinds of petty arguments. It ended pretty quickly always though probably because we were both prone to getting too angry with each other than normal now and that we were always hungry. The shortage of money had resulted in shortage of food. I had tried to get Mark a job where I worked but he had snarled at me, considering I lost the job he already had before.

As I stared harder at the screen, I thought about Cathy. We'd broken up two weeks back and it'd been clean I guess compared to my previous break ups. We hadn't shouted, thrown anything but were out on the crying score. She'd started when we nearly been through.

"_So I guess this is it, Bryon?" she turned her head away._

"_Yeah. Look. Cathy, I'm real sorry about the rotten timing, I mean with M&M with the acid trip and all but its for the best, a clean break."_

"_If you cared like you said you did, you wouldn't be doing this now. Bryon, don't you love me?" she looked at me with those beautiful big gray eyes, _

_And then I said in the softest voice I could._

"_No, I...I don't, Cathy."_

_Her eyes turned watery then and she asked,_

"_Is it because of me? Some other girl?"_

"_I don't know, baby. I just don't." I sighed in frustration, she wouldn't understand, she still loved me, I knew. "I didn't just decide to, you know, baby. I just don't. Not anymore. I'm sorry, Cathy."_

_She started crying then and told me to go and I did._

I meant every word I said though. I think it was the first time I'd ever been honest to a girl and I was sorry about that, too.

"Hey, look who's here." Mark pointed out to a car nearby. It had a couple of greasers. One of them was Curtis. Mark waved and Curtis waved back. "I'll go over for a bit." Mark said and jumped off the hood of some kid's car we were sitting on. "Yeah sure." I said, watching him walk off.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

_Mark_

I walked coolly over to where Curtis sat. Lately, I'd been jumping at every chance to get out of Bryon's company. I was feeling too mixed-up for my taste nowadays hated him but he was still my brother. I could knife him but then, cry over his dead body. Was this how that Mike kid felt? If he did, it must be awful for him , feeling like this all the time. I thought I'd always go crazy if anything like this ever happened to me and I guess I did because I still loved Bryon despite all he'd done. I couldn't stand the sight of him now. I'd only been trying to help, make money, put money on the table as he and his old lady had always done for me before.

Sometimes I wondered where everything screwed up and I knew. Cathy. It was all her fault. he'd given Bryon ideas. Man, I hate her. Hate her damn good. I don't mind M&M and yeah, its awful sad he had bad acid trip but I didn't give him anything. I doubt M&M even knew I dealt, I've dealt to his friends before, his kind of crowd but not to the kid himself. No matter what Bryon might think I'd never given M&M anything.

"Hey, Mark," Curtis called out when I got near enough.

"Hey yourself." I replied ,grinning. Curtis was a good kid and tuff enough to hang with.

"You want one?" I pulled out a stick and offered.

He reached out for it before the guy beside him firmly told me, "He's quitting, thanks."

"Didn't tell me." I said. "How's that going'?"

"Oh well, you know." He gave me a rueful smile. "Old habits die hard. I gotta get in shape for track."

I lighted the stick myself and took a drag.

"Mark, right?" the guy beside him continued. "You came over our place that time, we didn't get to introduce ourselves."

"Oh yeah?" I asked, looking close. He as right. He was good-looking and most definitely, even in the dark was a Curtis brother. Bryon was right that time, the whole family was good-looking.

He was right. We had met that time. What was his name? Pepsi? Cola? It was a soft drink, most definitely. I decided to play it safe and call the guy beside him.

"Matthews, right?" I nodded at Two-Bit,. The guy who caused so much shit at school and was well=known enough.

"Yeah, how'd know?"

"The principal was choking black-and-blue in the face the other time I was there about the Matthews bastard who locked the senior class in for the weekend."

He laughed.

"Shoot, that was nothing. They all just forgot they planned a little slumber party. This is Steve here by the way."

I nodded towards the guy with long greasy hair which he still combed back like the old days.

"So you guys are...?"I asked, blowing rings successfully.

"Good friends, you could say."

Curtis, the younger one, answered me.

"Might as well be brothers." the older one slung an arm around Steve and pretended to give him a kiss.

"Evie won't be happy when she sees that,Soda."Steve shoved him into his brother's lap. "Now, be a good big brother and give your kid a kiss."

"Oh...but then Darry won't be happy." he winked.

"You're tight with Douglas,right?"Matthews asked me.

I glanced over at Bryon. He was smoking too and staring At the other couples. I wondered if hew as thinking about Cathy. I felt a surge of hate and sick.

"You having a fight?" Curtis's brother asked, noticing how tense I'd gotten.

"You could call it that." I took another long drag on my cigarette and instantly relaxed. "Over a girl, no less." I volunteered information which I don't normally.

"Love makes you do funny things."

"In Bryon's case lose his mind," I spat, suddenly angry again.

We all fell silent for a while then.

"Curtis, you liked Cathy, yeah?"

He turned bright rd and muttered something the rest of the boys turned to look at him.

"Cathy?" Two-Bit asked.

"Yeah ,I asked her out that time but she said no."Curtis finally answered.

"Huh. If she said yes, I would have more reason to hate her more."

I stared up the screen,. The credits were rolling.

"Stay, there's another coming on."

"Yeah,Sure."I obliged.

Soon, I could see why they called Matthews Two-Bit. I was laughing when Curtis suddenly nudged me.

"Hey ,Mark, who's that over with Bryon? They don't look too friendly."

_______________________________________________________________________________________

_A.N: Yeah!First full-length chapter up. Like it, hate it? Review to tell me!_


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer :I own nothing of SE Hinton's.

A/N:The second chapter...originally, there was supposed to be more but I decided to cut into it and add it into Chapter 3 which I'll get started on as soon as I get the time(I'm due for a history project in the next hour so I'm really living on borrowed time ;) ),thank youS! To all who reviewed, I'm eternally grateful and hope you guys like this!

_Turn Back The Hand(Chapter 2)  
_

* * *

_Mark_

I turned my head, a couple of guys were casually talking to Bryon. I felt my stomach drop which I tell you doesn't happen too often. Before I would get excited, a rush from knowing a fight was underway, now a rumble would remind me of Bryon's face after the Shepards knocked him around and I would get sick, I think what happened to Bryon hit me more than it did to him. After all, he had Cathy, who did I have? No one, since I felt like he was leaving me all the time now. I saw Bryon's face all cut up from their knuckles, his lips swollen and how he had tried to smile at me but instead spitted out blood instead ,in my mind's eye. In the lot, I could see Bryon's hands shaking as he put his stick to his lips and blow smoke from it."He's in trouble," that Steve guy bluntly said.

"Ya think?" I snapped at him, dropping my cigarette and snuffing it out. I took on a tough walk ,heading for Bryon. The kind that a year ago, all the greasers used to walk with to scare off the rich kids off .Truthfully, under all our swagger and bluster we were just as scared of ourselves, at what we would do, as the socs, the rich kids.

I had barely covered half the way when the tallest to the three swung an arm and viciously punched Bryon. I broke into a run as I heard the sound of flesh hitting flesh. Or rather hard bone hitting Bryon's flesh. Instantly, Bryon was on the gravel, a trail of blood dribbling on his chin, but he was up in a flash, in a fighting stance. I reached in time to hear the tail end of the guy's words,

"You had better tell that cat Jennings, he owes us a few bags, man. You better." the guy, Ronny, I recognized him as one of my ex-customers, hissed. His pupils were dilated and I realized he was still high which wasn't much of a surprise, Ronny always had been a real fiend to the stuff.

"I don't owe you anything, Ronny. I told you I don't push no more last week." I bared my teeth at him, I can look mean when I want to." And what's the idea with bringing Bryon into this?"

"Just a little warning, maybe Jimmy and I here oughta give you one too." they walked slowly towards me, flexing their muscles like in a bad movie. Bryon was on his feet already, going at it with the other guy. I gave Ronny and his pal a once-over while they had the advantage over me in height, I could probably take them. I got ready to get pummeled when I heard footsteps ringing and the heavy weight of a hand clapped me on the back.

"Need help?" Ponyboy grinned at me. I nodded at him then added, "But lemme take most of 'em. I want payback, bringing Bryon into this isn't right."

"Alright," and he motioned for me to take the first swing and I did. It felt like a real rumble then just like the old days when it was just Us and Them. I knocked the two of them real good and between me and the Curtis gang, I don't think the two of them would be able to walk into the next week. Bryon got the worst lot though, he dealt with the fiercest of them and looked bad. His face wasn't so messed up but it was enough to remind me. I think I'll be reminded of then forever.

"Mark," Bryon gasped, clutching his side and falling to the side. The look in his eyes was pained as though the knowledge of what he knew hurt him far more than Ronny and his doped-up thugs did. "I...I.." I stuttered, not knowing what to say. Under the street light Bryon looked so bad that I couldn't find the words to say anything. How messed-up this was, how sorry I was, how I couldn't...couldn't think as his chest heaved up and down and I knew his ribs were broken. Again. The Curtis brother helped him up and I could hear their soft murmurings, trying to calm him down but he stared straight at me and asked me in the hardest voice he had ever used to me, "Mark, did you screw around again?" Then I heard my own voice and I didn't know if it was really me who said it but I said, "Bryon , buddy, you know I always do." The tears that ran down my face mixed with the sweat and grime and I was glad no one but Bryon knew I was crying. We got home that night, thanks to Steve who drove us back home in the Ford while the other guys took their car over to our place. It was sheer luck that the old lady wasn't home, she must have had a late-night shift. I found a bottle of peroxide under the sink and doused Bryon in it before bandaging him as good as I could. The end result wasn't too pretty but at least ,the blood had stopped soaking through three layers of gauze.

"Maybe you had better bring him to the hospital," Ponyboy suggested as we surveyed our handiwork.

"No hospital." Bryon said through his cut lips. He sounded awful.

"Can't afford it, anyway," I sighed. "We're low enough on money."

"Yeah, aren't we all?" Sodapop said. "Wonder where's two-Bit."

Just then he came in,("Speak of the devil," Steve muttered),

"Soda, you and Pony had better go back, Darry's going gray-haired again."

"God! I forgot about Darry! See ya, Jennings. Get better, Douglas." Sodapop ran out, Steve and Two-Bit along with him. Ponyboy lingered behind.

"Feel better ,Bryon. Man that looks awful." he shook his head.

"He's been through worse," Bryon shot me a surprised look, I guess I said exactly what was on his mind which I hadn't for a while 'cause I didn't know what he was thinking(it drove me mad, let me tell you) I felt instantly better and convinced of myself again, like there had been no doubt Bryon really was my brother.

"Oh yeah?" Ponyboy raised an eyebrow disbelievingly.

"Yeah, a rumble with the Shepards." I frowned, thinking about the bastards still gave me a strong urge to kick something.

"That I do not even want to think about." Ponyboy said. "Must have been a hell of a fight."

"I wasn't there," I admitted. "Bryon took it all. Got a grudge against them because of that-I, yeah, yeah, Bryon, I know-But no taking payback because of the martyr here."

"Fighting's no good." Bryon said, his words more like a moan.

"Sure," I answered him ,sarcastic.

"He's right," Ponyboy said softly, his face had a far-away, pained look.

Outside ,the car honked impatiently and Ponyboy said his goodbyes and made a dash for it.

"Looks like its just you and me, buddy." I slung an arm around one of Bryon's limp, bruised arms and we began to make our way up the stairs. "Just as well , we have to talk."

_Bryon_

I gritted my teeth as my side gave another painful throb. Mark settled before me ,sitting cross-legged on the mattress. I leaned behind on the wall and an untimely jerk sent an agonizing spasm through out my chest. I gave a low moan. "You okay?" Mark leaned forward immediately, his face full of concern. "Yeah," I grunted and swallowed down the pain.

"You sure?" he asked again, reaching over and his hand softly patted down the bandage.

"Argh! Alright, alright .God, this hurts." I breathed heavily. "Not as bad as the Shepards but all the same."

"I'll bring you to the doctor's tomorrow."

"No, no, this'll heal, besides we don't have that kind of money."

"I could get the money."

"No."

"Don't be an ass Bryon, you need a doctor."

"You don't be an ass. You know I can't take the money."

"You didn't have a problem with it before."

"I didn't know where it came from before."

We were fighting again, this time finally about what had been bugging us for so long.

"This isn't about the god-damned hospital, is it?" Mark asked, running a hand through his hair.

I remembered Cathy. _"I know girls who would give their eyeteeth for hair that color."_

"No, it isn't."

"Look, Bryon. what's wrong? We needed the money, I got the money."

"Its not the money, Mark, its the principle of the thing."

Mark laughed, a shaky one.

"Are you turning into a self-righteous dick on me, Douglas?"

"There are people ,kids like M&M, out there who get hurt because of this feel- good pill shit. I don't want that."

"What do they have to do with us? They get the shakes, I get the money, done deal. Why should I care if they knife themselves? Bryon. Why should I?" he gave me a puzzled look. "Why should I?"

"But I do. You should too. Why? I don't have the faintest fuck of an idea but I just do, Mark."I tried to explain to Mark ,to put it onto perspective.

"When you do, you're screwed, buddy and lately, I've been feeling screwed, I care, I'm screwed, I don't and I still am. Why the hell should I?I feel awful for everything and I can't do anything, you know that? If that's caring, forget it." Mark shook his head at me. "You were gonna sell me out and do I care? Yes, fuck it, I do. 'cause you're my brother and what am I gonna do without you?"

I felt my side throb painfully again but this time it had nothing to do with the beatings.

"I did it because I had to. I was out of my mind about Cathy and I wasn't thinking."

"You love her, don't you?"

"Yeah....Yeah....I do. Did."

"How's that?"

"Its the best feeling in the world, buddy. But I ain't got it in me anymore and I feel empty without the two people I love best in the world."

"Yeah, well, don't worry, I ain't going anywhere."

Mark grinned his lion smile at me.

I tried to smile back but the conversation was painful enough for my lips but like Mark said to Curtis, I've had worse.

We were silent for a while before I spoke up.  
"Those guys...Ronny."

"Yeah, they aren't gonna bother you no -clients of mine."

"So greasers take it too huh?"

"Yeah, what? Did you think only the hippies were brave enough?"

"Stupid, you mean."

"Hey, man,if it ain't your bag don't knock it."

"Look, Mark, don't you think? Don't you care?"

Mark and I stared at each other, he looked away first.

"I told you. If I do, I'm screwed, if you do, you are too. Do you really want that?"

I kept quiet before breaking out into a painful big smile.

"That's the whole point."

"Is it?"

"Yeah ,damn straight."

Mark shook his head, laughing shakily,"If only." he said finally.

"What they did to you was far worse than what you deserved." he reached out and shoved me playfully.

"Ouch,"I flinched.

"Did that hurt?"

"No."

"Good 'cause I don't think I can take it if you kept hurting."

"Neither can I."I admitted.

We both fell silent then and we didn't say anything for the rest of the early morning.

* * *

A.N: So that's it! Hope you guys liked it and I'm real sorry if its far shorter than the previous to my profile if you 'll be some extra info on the fic there,thanks!


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer_: I own nothing of SE Hinton's.

/A.N/: I rewrote chapter three, the plot will be going a little differently but considering, this is only the third chapter, forget about this note.

* * *

**_Turn Back The Hand_**

**_Chapter 3_**

_

* * *

  
_

_Mark_

We were at the Curtis place, just hanging out. Just me, Bryon and Ponyboy. We hung out a lot nowadays. The other guys weren't here so we had the couch all to ourselves. Taking a sip of the forbidden drink that we had dared Pony to drink(well,Bryon did,anyway. He thinks its funny to see Darry go ape shit.), Ponyboy started talking.

"Hey,so I saw Cathy the other day."

"Yeah?" Bryon straightened up from his lopsided position on the couch. "How's she doing?"

"Pretty good."

"So the chick still going strong then, huh?" I took sip out of Pony's can. Hell, Pony shouldn't get hollered at all the time just 'cause of Bryon's stupid dare.

"Mark ain't like her too much." Bryon told Pony,smirking at me.

"Too right," I said. "She's dumb."

"She ain't dumb," Bryon disagreed. "She's one of the smartest chicks I'd ever gone with."

"So, anyway." Pony started again. "It alright by you if I ask heroutBryon?"

Bryon blinked,' cause you know, clearly, Ponyboy was talking too fast. Then, he grinned at him.

"How long have you been waiting to ask?" he laughed and I was surprised. I didn't think Bryon did laugh...but then again, I didn't know what Bryon would do much now.

"Sure, I'm not going with Cathy, anymore." he said. "Why would you think you need my permission?"

"I wasn't asking for permission." Ponyboy flushed.

"Yeah? That's what it sounded like. Nah, look, just take her out or something. She already thinks you're that good-looking anyway."

"Yeah?"

"Yup. Nearly got me mad when she mentioned it."

They laughed but I felt freaked out. I don't really know how to deal with situations like these so I just grinned and went on watching Warner Brothers.

The door opened then and Ponyboy's older brother, Darry came in. Two-Bit was with him. They both looked upset and I wondered absent-mindedly what Ponyboy had done. It wasn't like he tried to get into messes most of the time. He simply happened to get caught in them. Like that time, he got robbed near the park or another time, when the Shepard gang rode by and asked him for his help...well, he couldn't chicken out, could he?

They said hey to us then started in. Two-Bit went first, obviously trying to hold Darry off.

"So, Pone, you're friends with that Terry kid, right?"

"Yeah, why?" Pony asked cautiously.

"He just got bust for having drugs during a cop raid."

"Terry?" Bryon butted in. "He ain't a user."

"I don't know about that," Darry walked in. "But he's going into the pen."

I felt sick all of a sudden. I mean, heck, that could have been me just as easy.

Bryon looked a bit green too and Ponyboy was looking at us with a worried expression. He knew the score even if the others didn't.

"We gotta go." Bryon excused himself and we ran outta there as fast as we could. Behind us, I heard Two-Bit ask after us, "You boys okay?"

Then, when we were near clear the house, I heard Darry shouting, "Why the hell are all your friends hoods?"

I felt bad,' cause I'm a hood myself. Bryon and me stopped at the park but when we got there, Bryon slapped his forehead and said he left his wallet there so we couldn't take a bus back. We walked back to the Curtis place silently, passing our last stick back and forth with shaking hands.

_Bryon_

I felt awful. Mark stood, waiting at the gate as I walked in. I poked my head and saw Pony sitting on the couch. He looked pissed off but when he saw me, he jumped up.

"Bryon? Why you here?"

"Left my wallet,"I told him.

He passed the wallet to me silently.

"Look. About just now-"He began but I cut him off.

"So Terry got busted. That's his deal." I clapped his shoulder.

"You sure?"

"Yeah but what about me and Mark hanging here so much? Ain't Darry mad? I mean, we're hoods too."

A dark look passed over his face.

"That's just Darry. He doesn't get that just 'cause I go with you guys, I go boozing or getting high."

I laughed shakily.

"I better go," I told him. "Mark's waiting outside."

"Yeah, okay."

I left but I still felt bad. I don't know why but I just did.

_

* * *

_

A.N/: Shorter than usual but I need this to continue the story.(And I've been far too lazy lately,not posting up a new chapter.) R&R! I'd love to know what you think of this.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Se Hinton does. Part of the conversation belongs to SE Hinton.

A.N:/Another chapter. Hope it'll tide you over.

* * *

_Turn Back The Hand_

_Chapter 4_

* * *

_Mark_

It'd been a few weeks since I heard that Terry had gotten bust. I didn't feel sick anymore, more or less used to the idea by now but I did feel sad that he had gotten thrown into the pen. He was my buddy after all and he did throw great parties. I walked in as Bryon was doing the dishes. He normally did all the chores around here, it bugged him to see dirty stuff around the house so he cleans up pretty regularly for a sixteen-year old boy.

"Hey, buddy, guess what?" I said.

The news was pretty big, I didn't think Ponyboy was that fast.

" Not so loud." Bryon covered his ears dramatically, the soap on his hand ruined the effect. "You might wake the dead up. What's the big hubbub?" he asked.

"Oh, ha ha," I rolled my eyes. That was a pretty bad joke.

"I was around the Ribbon when I passed by Curtis and Cathy was with him." I remembered how Cathy had given me a close-lipped smile, leaving Ponyboy bewildered by our hostility. Bryon told him we weren't friendly but clearly, he wasn't expecting that much tension.

_"How's Bryon doing?" she had asked._

_"Well enough," I replied shortly, the chick didn't deserve to know._

_"Keeping out of trouble?"_

_"Wouldn't you like to know." I snapped at her and Ponyboy came back with our food so she kept her trap shut._

"Like they were together?" he asked.

"Yeah ," I sat down and titled backwards.

"Huh. Who woulda thought Curtis did be that fast?" Bryon thought aloud, turning and leaning on the sink.

I grinned. "Tell me about it."

"You gonna rag on him, the next time we see him?" Bryon asked, his eyebrows raised. But he was smiling so I figured he didn't mind it that much.

"Yup. Who'd ya take me for Straight Lace Grace?"

He laughed and I smiled even bigger.

"Hey," I said. "Let's go to the drugstore to hunt down some action."

I waited for Bryon's answer .

"Yeah, sure. We might pick up some chicks."

I grinned. Man, this is what I mean. This guy, yeah, he's my brother.

_Bryon_

We were at the drugstore when we ran into M&M. "Hey kid!" Mark ruffled his hair. "Hi, Mark ,Bryon," M&M looked up from the monster comic he was reading, I felt a stab of sadness when I saw that. Poor kid, he was real messed-up. "I haven't seen you guys in along time," he said. "Yeah, we been busy. How ya been?" "Okay," but he looked half-scared, his old expression of complete trust and intent interest was gone entirely. He looked like a little kid-I had forgotten he was one. "But I don't know. It can come back , they told me. I could have a flashback, it could come back. And if I ever have any kids-something about chromosomes-they could be messed up. I don't think I'll ever have any." he was quiet for a minute. "I don't remember things too good anymore; all my grades are shot."

I felt heavy then, as though all of M&M's troubles had placed themselves on me and I couldn't shake them off. Mark kept silent, riffling noiselessly through a skin might looked up when M&M asked,

"You used to go with Cathy, didn't you?"

"Yeah, for a while."

"She liked you better than anybody. I know it. She's dating some guy named Ponyboy Curtis now. She likes him okay too."

I couldn't feel any anger, any jealousy ,any anything, like I said, it seemed to be numb when it came to Cathy now except for a small half-hearted hope they could work it out. Its seemed so unreal that I could have been so emotional about her then now the only thing I could feel was a small silver of regret.

"We'll see you around," I said but I hoped we wouldn't. Seeing M&M made me sad and I had felt too much of that for too long already. Mark and I drove back in silence, I kept my eyes on the road all the time, lost in my thoughts and only half-aware of Mark beside me, lost in his own.

_Bryon_

I waited outside in the car for Mark. I hoped his probation officer wouldn't think again when he saw how haphazardly I had parked the car, half on and off the curb. I chain-smoked and cursed Mark for his rotten timing again.

"_Bryon!" Mark ran towards the counter nearly running over the old lady. "I'm late! The bloody appointment was half-an-hour ago!"_

"_What?" I swore. This was the last appointment, Mark was off probation early for good conduct._

Personally, I think it was my forcing him to take the job that did it. On my good recommendation, or rather, sucking up, Mark was allowed to work as the guy who checked expiry dates on stuff. I don't know what its called and neither do I care. If Mark cause trouble we were both out of jobs, but so far he hadn't and I was counting on him not to. He wouldn't. I'm sure, not after everything.

I turned on the radio, what was taking him so long? Elvis's voice rang through, a little rickety. It was an old song, Trouble from a few years back. The song was still catchy though and I nodded in time to the music.

"But if you're gonna start a rumble, don't you try it on alone." he sang.

"Ol' blue eyes?" the door opened and Mark slid in. "I can't believe how long probation can be."

"Ah, come on, its better than till you're legal."

"Yeah," sigh, "That would have been awful sad. "

I laughed, "Wanna celebrate your freedom , buddy?"

"The hell I do," Mark grinned at me and I felt the old thrill of recklessness as I gunned the engine.

* * *

A.N/: I'm real sorry the previous chapter was so short but I do hope this is an acceptable-length to you. I C&p from the other plotline so it may be a little you have any ideas on the plotline,please PM me,I'd really love to know them. :D Please R&R too!It would be great to know you guys read and more reviews means I'll start writing up faster!


End file.
